abducted
by dbzfangirl3403
Summary: How these android came to be what they are known for today disclaimer I don't own dbz
1. Chapter 1

abducted chapter one how disclaimer I do not own dbz dbzk or dbgt and never will how the androids came to be what they are known as today

After their parents had been arrested the twins were forced to live with a foster Family not many days had passed since they escaped from that home I don't want to lapis "said lazuli"  
Come on lazuli it's not that big of a deal and the chances of you getting caught Are very slim "said lapis"  
Oh if it's not a big deal then why don't you do it "lazuli said"  
You know why if they saw me steal food they would easily spot me I have Very identifying features..."said lapis"  
True.. ok I'll do it but just this once lapis Ok."said lazuli"  
Alright. Remember sis don't draw attention to yourself."said lapis "Lazuli nodded in agreement" alright im going in I'll be back. "Said lazuli"  
"Lazuli walked into a small grocery store that had not many people inside she then thought (huh maybe this won't be as bad as I thought) she walked toward some food and started stashing in inside her brothers jacket which she was wearing looks like I got enough "she said to herself" she walked out of the store and headed toward her brother. Alright I got enough for about a week "She told him" great alright let's get going we've got quite a ways to go "said lapis"  
as they started walking they reached a town that had a strange vibe to it hmm lazuli stopped walking all of the sudden. Huh what's wrong sis "said lapis Nothing just I feel like im being followed "said lazuli lapis looked at his sister and smirked Hmph your so paranoid lazuli but I agree this does have something off about it "said lapis"  
Yeah let's just keep going. "She said"  
As the twins kept walking they suddenly saw a shadow following them Huh lazuli turned around but was knocked out Lazuli where did you go as he turned around he to was knocked out...  
Hours had passed since then Huh. Where am I "said lazuli" She started to panic as she realized she was chained up and her brother was no where to be found she then realized I've been abducted.

End of chapter one

Wow that was exciting my first story chapter im always free so expect a new chapter every week Thank you guys


	2. Chapter 2

I've been abducted. She said to herself. Just than a man who looked no more than sixty walked through the door Hmm it appears you've finally woken up welcome lazuli said the man What the who the heck are you and how do you know my name!? Lazuli said with shock Now now do not worry about that I will explain everything right now my name is dr. Gero I am a scientist and you sweet lazuli are part of my plan. Gero said Plan what plan!? She said with fear I am currently working on an experiment in which I must take a human and transform that human into an android. I have been looking for humans to experiment with but none have volunteered so I was forced to abduct both you and your brother yes the both of you will become Androids. Gero said An. !? She said with complete fear Yes girl you heard me loud and clear you and your brother shall become androids. Now I will return shortly with a few ..friends..to examine you a bit. Until then goodbye lazuli he said as he exited.  
Lazuli just sat there in the corner running everything gero had said through her mind Before she knew it an hour had passed. Alright do whatever you must to get her to cooperate alright lazuli do what these men say goodbye he said as he exited the room once again The man started to hook her up to some machine and then took a syringe needle and inserted a yellow liquid into it Alright girly give me your arm the man said firmly Wait what is that. Lazuli asked fearfully Hmph never mind that just give me your arm now before I lose my patience the man said in a deep voice NO. Not until you tell me what it's gonna do. She said standing up to the man The man had a shocked look on his face to see a 17 year old girl stand up to him HMPH SMART MOUTH GIRL IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BUT INSTEAD YOU ANGER ME! Theman said with complete anger

The man took his fist and punched lazuli as hard as he could to her face AHHHHH lazuli screamed in pain Lapis was right in the other room and heard her scream he then stood up ran to the wall and banged on it as hard as he could screaming. ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK DO YOU HEAR ME LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE.  
Lapis screamed to the man Lazuli held her left eye with her left hand and just cried..  
The man jabbed the needle in her leg without a care in the world The man left afterwards Lazuli removed her hand from her eye and saw that she had been crying blood...  
She curled up in the corner and wondered (why why me why did he choose me out of all people)  
3 hours had passed and her eye had swelled shut.  
She then remembered that lapis was on the other side and carved a small hole big enough for Her to hear him She then called his name lapis lapis are you there. She said hoping he would hear her Lazuli? Where are you? Said lapis confused Im on the other side of the wall she said replying to his question Lazuli how bad is it? He asked referring to her eye It's fine I guess I was being a little dramatic... lazuli said not wanting to worry him Lazuli don't you dare lie to me it's bad isn't it.? He asked knowing she was lying Alright it's really bad I cried for 2 hours and I cried blood and now my eye is swelled shut... she said Lapis wanting so bad to see his sister and be by her side just said don't worry we're going to get out of here. He told lazuli Lapis did gero tell you about the android thing..she said ...yeah he said Lapis I want to see you.. she said wanting to cry I know I wanna see you to..he said knowing he sister was about to cry Lazuli started to hear footsteps outside of her door knowing someone was coming she quickly told her brother I have to go lapis Why lazuli what's wrong he said with concern Nothing someones coming bye I will talk to you later she said Ok lazuli I trust you he said not wanting to say goodbye Gero then entered the room Well I see he had to get physical with you know did they gero said All I did was ask a question. She said Also im freezing can I get a blanket of something she asked Sorry lazuli but no for my android project to work you must get used to the cold Not eating and not having food Lazuli looked at him with shock are you serious.? She said Completely said gero Goodbye. Lazuli I will see you tomorrow he said leaving the room 3 days had passed since then and lazuli's eye had still not healed She was starving thirsty and freezing but all she could think about was her brother She then heard a scream Huh!? L_lapis!?  
End of chapter 2 Thank you guys please R&R Follow me on instagram to .18 thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer like I said don't own it don't sue me.

she said to herself LAPIS! She screamed What's happening. She said quietly Wanting so bad to just run through the door to help her brother she knew she couldn't There was no way for her to escape that room the door was locked and there were no windows She curled down on the floor and started to cry.  
Lapis...she said Just then another man much more frightening looking walked through the door Lazuli then saw the key on his arm The man was coming to take her for more tests Come on girl let's get going gero needs you said the man Lazuli had grabbed a sharpened piece of glass she had found on the ground Ok said lazuli With the man standing in front of her she stabbed him with the glass took the key quickly unlocked the door and ran as fast as she could toward her brothers room She arrived at his door slammed it open and saw a man punching her brother she jumped onto the man's back GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER LEAVE HIM ALONE she said to the man in anger GET OFF ME GIRL the man said Lazuli what the hell are you doing here?! Said lapis Lazuli didn't reply The man was able to grab her by her neck That angered lapis very much he hated anyone trying to touch or harm his sister in any way She had already been through hell by all the awful things their parents had done PUT HER DOWN YOU ASSHOLE LEAVE HER ALONE he said as he was desperately trying to get Him to put her down the man turned around and glared at lapis then went right back to lazuli and instead of grabbing her neck he grabbed her hair AHHHHH screamed lazuli in pain Lapis just kept on yelling and punching at the man to let her go The man kicked lapis to the side and then slammed lazuli as hard as he could against the wall Lazuli's whole body went numb and she was all scratched up lapis couldn't watch anymore the man dragged her to her room Alright girl lets see how you like it girl the man took a pocket knife from his pocket immediately lazuli knew what he was going to do No..no please NO! Said lazuli fearful The man stabbed her with the knife and laughed It's only fair that you have a turn to lazuli said the man He than gave her an injection and hooked her up to a machine Which would give her small brain zaps she didn't feel anything after that the man exited

Lazuli? Lazuli? Are you there. .? Said lapis from the other side of the room Yeah im here lapis said lazuli What did he do to you? Said lapis with concern Nothing she said not wanting to tell her brother Lazuli you promised you wouldn't lie to me... said lapis Ok he stabbed me...said lazuli ?! He stabbed you said lapis with shock Yes. With a pocket knife. Said lazuli ...lapis couldn't say anything all he wanted to do was make that man pay Hold on lapis I have to pull it out... lazuli said Wait the knifes still in you.?! Lapis said Y. she said trying to pull it out After she pulled the knife out she noticed that blood was flowing through the stab wound Oh my god...she said in shock What what is it sis lapis said It won't stop bleeding. She said worried

It will don't worry lazuli. He said Ok i trust you said Days had passed since then The man has visted once again but this time not for geros needs but for his own pleasure He punched lazuli repeated times to her face and stomach lazuli just screamed there was nothing else she could do she was helpless against him the abuse went on for hours and the end results ended up with her having broken ribs a broken arm and leg and black eye once again ahe wondered when this would be over Every single day she was sliced with knifes beaten and once every month something extremely cruel would be done to her like last month she was branded the next an operation which she had to be awake for she was starving and freezing she hadn't eaten in 2 months And was given very little water Gero had walked into the room What do you want lazuli asked I am here to let you know that today your brother will be moved your room permanently also your final operation is next month so when you awake from that you will no longer be lazuli but android 18 said gero Goodbye lazuli your brothers on his way said gero She couldn't wait to see him she missed him so much She just wanted to see him the time came when he arrived Get in there boy gero said as he locked the door Lazuli is it you?!  
Yes she said very weak What the hell happend to you? Many things lapis. She said Lapis this isn't worth it I'd rather die now then endure anymore of this she said Lazuli take the blanket off he said No I can't she said Lapis pulled the blanket off of lazuli only to see all the abuse shes endured So now you know she said to lapis Who the hell did this to you he said angry A man she said Lapis I can't do this anymore im scared everyday im beaten and sliced I have broken ribs a dislocated arm and a broken leg a swelled shut eye brusies everywhere Lapis just know no matter what happens to me I want you to continue...she said to lapis

Lazuli don't talk like that me and you are gonna escape this hellhole be said Lapis let's be real here im dying im not gonna escape im going to die. She said LAZULI no your not your going to live the both of us are gonna get out lf here "said lapis"  
Lapis I can't even walk how am I gonna said ...we'll wait until your better sis said lapis Lapis I won't be healed in a month and thats when their doing the final operation she said Lazuli I know I guess we'll have to wait and figure this out said lapis Yes. She said A month had passed since then and the day for the final operation had come Gero grabbed the twins and placed them both on an operating table Alright say goodbye to lazuli and lapis and hello to android 18 and android 17 siad gero Goodbye lapis said lazuli The next thing they knew is they knew is they were being activated They had no past memories 18 was completely healed they killed gero and with that they headed out to destroy goku

Thank you for reading the final chapter of abducted Sorry if it sucks follow on instagram if you want more .18 thanks r&r


End file.
